


Piss

by Undertaile (mxfictiondaydreamer)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Crack, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfictiondaydreamer/pseuds/Undertaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Epochryphal gave me the prompt, "Piss." Well, here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piss

**Author's Note:**

> Epochryphal gave me the prompt, "Piss." Well, here you go.

Sans was in the kitchen, minding his own business, drinking a 40 of ketchup and reading the paper while Papyrus made spaghetti.  
Horrible, horrible spaghetti.  
"Oh darn," said Papyrus in his serious voice. "We're out of basil!"  
"Oh heck!" Sans replied, trying to sympathize with his brother's unfamiliar plight. He chewed on a piece of plywood he pulled from under the cheap countertop and chewed it wistfully.  
"But no matter! I, the great Papyrus, am going to Toriel's herb garden, to buy more basil for my spaghetti!"  
Sans farted. "Yep, good idea!" He gave Papyrus a thumbs-up as Papyrus whisked past the pet rock and sprinted out the door.  
It was so quiet in the house without Papyrus. Sans chuckled to himself.

A few moments of peace later, a cold spot materialized behind Sans. He shivered. Then he noticed a faded shadow running across the floor, getting darker every second, filling him with dread. "What the...?"  
A smooth hand slipped up Sans' arm. "Surprise!" said a voice both ghastly and familiar.  
"Gaster...Ngyaah! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Heheh... Not quite," said Gaster with a wink of his whole body. "And not quite what I came here for, either."  
"Not...quite...AOHH!" Sans exclaimed annoyedly into his open palm. "Not that, not here, not now! Papyrus will be back in..." He looked at his bare wrist. "Any minute."  
"Oh Sans, where's your sense of adventure? Back when I was alive, we used to mess around all over the lab, not caring if Dr. Alphys stopped by...and see anything...now you won't play with me in your own house!"  
Sans blushed and grit his teeth.  
"That's the face I like to see. Come here." Gaster floated to the other corner of the kitchen and smiled flirtatiously.  
Sans looked around and glanced at the door. "Can't we do this...upstairs?"  
"No, this is specific for the kitchen."  
"Gaster, no!"  
"Gaster, yes!"  
Sans, despite himself, shuffled over in his squeaky slippers to the other corner of the room.  
"Yeeees," said Gaster, tenderly stroking Sans with three of his hands.  
Sans shook. "Choke me," he pleaded. "Make it quick."  
Gaster's fourth hand swept up to meet Sans' throat, and he lifted him up by the poor cervical vertebrae. Sans coughed and squirmed. The light in his eyes went dim.  
"I'm going to kill you, Sans," said Gaster seductively.  
Sans shivered and let out a piss in fear. Gaster dropped him to the floor and cackled as he faded away. 

Sans sputtered and tried to recuperate on all fours in the puddle of piss. He was starting to blush again. He was starting to feel alive again. Damn that Gaster, always showing up at the worst possible time and only giving him a taste.  
Just when he was starting to stand up and readjust his jaw, the door creaked open. There was Papyrus, standing innocently in the doorway with a grocery bag full of herbs. "Um, Sans? Why is there piss..."


End file.
